Confessions
by OreoGirl16
Summary: After the war, the Golden Trio have returned to Hogwarts for their final year... but so have their fellow classmates which unfortunately includes the Slytherins and of course Draco Malfoy. When confessions are made and secrets revealed, will Hogwarts be the same?


There had been yet another clash between Hogwarts' Golden Trio which comprised of Harry Potter (or as a certain blonde Slytherin would tell you The Boy Who Lived To Be A Nuisance or something along those lines), Ronald Weasley (Weaselbee or Potter's sidekick- again the blonde's words) and resident bookworm Hermione Granger (or the know-it-all Gryffindork- yet again the blonde's words). However you will find the blonde's opinion about the latter to vary slightly if you were his best mates Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott.

It had been breakfast time had Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were in the Great Hall seated at their respective tables. The war was over and much of the house prejudice had been long dissolved. The Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, is another story on its own. All that matters is that this rivalry was ongoing. the student's were busy gossiping, laughing and some moping and sulking because they had not completed an assignment that was due. Mail had just arrived and a certain red-head at the Gryffindor table was whining.

"It's not fair Harry," Ron groaned, too disheartened to eat anything.

Harry who was in a state of oblivion after reading the contents of a letter a certain redheaded witch had sent him was irritated by Ron being so whiny snapped ,"Now what's unfair. There's enough food on the table."

Hermione snickered. "Where have you been lost the past few minutes. He's been complaining about how unfair it is that his mum won't buy him a new broom because his present one works fine," she explained. As Harry comprehended this who happened to be passing by and heard this conversation? Draco Malfoy who else. The blonde hero of the story- well kind of.

Now Malfoy had given up taunting people over their blood statuses but he was always ready to have a go at Weasley. Not wanting to miss this somewhat golden opportunity he remarked, "Tsk Tsk. Poor Weaselbee. Is your mum too poor to buy you a broomstick or does she think your Quidditch skills won't be improved even if you buy the latest Nimbus? See. Even your mum knows how worthless your Quidditch skills are!

Ron turned a shade redder if that's even possible for him. "Who asked you Malfoy? It's not like your Quidditch skills are any better."

Draco glowered. That was a sore spot. "I'd beat you any day."

"Oh please. You're always second to Harry in Quidditch. Second to Hermione in grades." Ron replied.

"That may be true but if like you I were to be first place at being a loyal sidekick then you can bloody well have first place," Malfoy shouted.

Ron was too furious to speak and Harry was in no mood to spoil his great mood. Naturally Hermione had to intervene before punches flew and points were docked.

"Ronald don't mind him, he's not worth it. And you Malfoy don't you have other things to do than stalking our every move. Or do your friends too think that you are a foul evil loathsome ferret?" Hermione countered.

Malfoy just growled before turning away with a huff and left for the exit. Ron snickered and sat back down. He started stuffing his mouth with food. Disgusted with Ron's table manners and Harry's foolish grin Hermione decided to pay her beloved library a short visit or what she defined as a short visit.

Finally she arrived at the library and started going through the shelves right at the back of the library. She was looking for a book on a certain Transfiguration assignment. That's when she saw him from in between the shelf. He'd take out a book, read the contents and slam it shut before roughly shoving it back in into the shelf. Come to notice it he seemed to be muttering under his breath. Now she was not an eavesdropper but her curiosity got the better of her and casting a charm she scooted a bit closer to the shelf to hear what he was saying.

* * *

He felt mad and whenever he was mad he went to the library to cool down. Amidst the aisles he started muttering to vent his anger. Stupid Granger. Always supporting Weasel. "And how dare she, how dare she call him worthless. I'm worth a lot more than a thousand Weasleys combined. And who bloody gave her the right to go around the school being the beautiful know it all she is."

"Ugh, I'll go mad one of these days. Always laughing at those moron's jokes. Never noticing me. Who gave her the right to make me crush on her? How dare she go about being as witty, sharp, clever and pretty as she is. Blaise is right. I'm in deep shit. And to top it all she thinks I'm a foul evil loathsome ferret! Of all the bloody things, a ferret! Someone who shouldn't have had witnessed that scene is her."

"Oh, Nott and Zabini will have a field day when they hear this. Stupid Weasley! Thankfully she's not dating him. HA! As if he would ever deserve a girl like her!"

His rant was broken by the first bell for classes and he shut the book in his hands, put it back and sauntered out, as if everything was normal.

Hermione though was shocked by what she had just heard.


End file.
